five_night_at_freddyfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Blog użytkownika:SpringtrapStoryPL/Opowiadanie: Nieznana Historia
Uhh. Halo! Halo! Hej! Jak leci! Postanowiłem napisać opowiadanie oparte na mojej teorii z FNaF. Tylko, proszę nie pisać w komentarzach o nieścisłościach w fabule, bo to tylko moja teoria, a jak wiemy, każda teoria zawiera błędy. Po za tym fabuła została nieco zmieniona na rzecz opowiadania. Za ortografie sorry, ale jestem dyslektykiem. Miłego czytania i do usłyszenia :) ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Phone Guy Studio presents Zapomniana Historia Wstęp Perspektywa: Nieznana (dowiesz się w swoim czasie) Minęło tyle lat mojego długiego życia, a ja wciąż zadaje sobie to samo pytanie: czemu? Dlaczego to mnie zostawiona na pastwę losu? I dlaczego to ja jestem tym zapomnianym? Chyba nadszedł czas aby światu ukazała się " Nieznana Historia " ... Rozdział I Perspektywa: ten sam co w wstępie. Kiedy pierwszy raz otworzyłem oczy zobaczyłem jakieś postacie pochylające się nade mną. To chyba byli ludzie. Krzątali się do okoła mnie, coś krzyczeli ale nie za bardzo słyszałem co. Postawili mnie na nogi. - Pomóżcie mu! - krzyczała jakaś kobieta. Innie usiłowali coś z mną zrobić, ale nie zabardzo wiedziałem co. I nagle... Zamknołem oczy. Obudziłem się... no nie wiem... chyba na scenie, bo przede mną było mnustwo ludzkich dzieci. Widziałem, że obok stoi ktoś podobny do mnie. Jakiś żułto-złoty misiek. Coś śpiewał, a dzieci skakały i śpiewały z nim. A... i ja grałem na gitarze, tylko... czułem coś dziwnego... Jak czyjeś oddechy w mojej głowie. To było takie dziwne. W sumie nawet mi się to podobało, bo dzieci się cieszyły Ale nagle... Coś w mnie trachło i zszedłem ze sceny. Poszedłem (dziwne że wcale nie chciałem iść) do jakegoś dziwnego pomieszczenai, i nagle ktoś (chyba w mnie) zaczoł krzyczeć. Potem jacyś ludzie zaceli się zbiegać i znowu zamknołem oczy. Obudziłem się w ciemnym pomieszczeniu. Obok znowu leżał ten dziwny złoty miś. Po kilku dniach zacząłem sobie zdawać sprawe z tego że mnie i tego miśka pożucono. Właśnie wtedy w mojej głowie zrodziły się pytania z żalem do tych "ludzi". Trudno to w ogule nazwać ludźmi! Raczej bezmyślne małpy! To przeznich straciłem krótką chwilę, w której oprócz zdziwiena i złości poraz pierwszy poczułem radość... Rozdział II Perspektywa: Jakieś dziecko. Dzisiaj urodziny mojego kolegi! WEEEEEE!!! Będą w tej fajnej nowej pizzerii. Ostatnio jak tam byłem ten Złoty Freddy (tak go nazywam) rozdawał ciasto. Mam nadzieje że dziś też tak będzie. Ten złoty miś jest moim ulubieńcem, ten drugi królik... niezbyt go lubie. On zawsze się tak dziwnie gapi, ale co tam! Kiedy wyszliśmy na urodziny okazało się, że jest nas strasznie dużo, nie widziałem w tym nic złego dopuki niedoszliśmy do pizzerii. Już miałem wejść, i wtedy: - Dobra wystarczy - Powiedział strażnik, i zamknoł drzwi. - J...Jak to?! - Wyjąkałem - Zadużo was już - odpowiedział strażnik Zanim zdążyłem coś powiedzieć właściciel powiedział do strażnika: - Hej! Scott! Zaspałeś, czy co?! - Już idę! - odpowiedział strażnik - Wybacz mały. - poczym wszedł do lokalu i zamkną drzwi. Byłem sparaliżowany! Gromada moich " kolegów " nawet niezwróciła uwagi, że mnie nie ma wśrodku. Bawili się, a ten Złoty Freddy dawał im ciasto! Podszedłem do okna. Rozpłakałem się gdy to zobaczyłem. I wtedy podjechało jakieś auto. Nawet nie zwróciłem uwagi na to, że z pojazdu wysiadł jakiś mężczyzna. - Co się stało? - Nieznajomy spytał dziwnym, żartobliwym głosem. Obróciłem się, zobaczyłem, że facet ma mundur z odznaką pizzerii, a na niej pisze " Night Watch ". I wtedy strażnik wyjął nóż i mnie złapał. Prubowałem się wyrwać, ale jego mocne dłonie trzymały mnie mocno. I... ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Perspektywa: Morderca Wyjąłem noż z tego bachora. Szybko wsiadłem do auta, naszczęście nikt tego nie widział. Jechałem ulicą, lecz ciężko było mi się skupić na jeździe, bo w mojej głowie krążyły mi myśli: Nienormalny bachor, poszło łatwiej niż myślałem. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Perspektywa: Jakiś robot (ten co w wstępie) Jak codzień rano James i Carl (jacyś pracownicy) przechodzili przez to pomieszczenie rozmawiając. Dzięki nim wiem co się dzieje poza tym pokojem. - Słyszałeś o tym dzieciaku - Mówił James, on zawsze był tym co wszystko wie, i wszystko tłumaczył Carlowi, który jest jak zawsze poza światem. - O jakim znowu dzieciaku?! - Odpowiedział mu Carl - No nie słyszałeś?! O tym co wczoraj został zabity pod pizzerią. - Tłumaczył James - Wczoraj około 13 zamordowano jakie dziecko! Rodzice Domagają się wyjaśnień! Trzeba będzie zamknąć pizzerie, i może otworzy się nową, albo przenieśiemy się do innej. - Po tych słowach wyszli, a we mnie narodził się płomień nadziei, że może jeszcze wrócę do gry. Rozdział III Perspektywa: Jakiś robot - A co z nim? - Usłyszałem, i otworzyłem oczy. Zobaczyłem, że trzech pracowników weszło do pomieszczenia, i wdodatku tego złotego misia nie było. - Jego też zabieramy. Pakójcie go. - Powiedział ten z odznaką na pierśi. Wpakowano mnie do jakiejś skrzyni i zabrano. Znowu siedziałem z tym dziwnym złotym misiem, ale obok nas stało jakieś pudełko, na którym pisało " The Puppet ". Pudełko wyglądało jak ogromny prezęt. Z pudła dobiegało ciche szlochanie, nie mogłem tego wytrzymać! Na szczęście szybko dojechaliśmy, a szlochanie ucichło. Teraz nadzieja zrobiła się jeszcze więkrza, ponieważ usłyszałem jak ktoś mówił, że " wystawią ich na scenę ". Jednak nie trwało to długo, bo znów zamknąłem oczy... ________________________________________________________________________________________________ Perspektywa: James Pora na kawę i pogaduchy przed pracą. Zaraz przyjdzie Carl i naspokojnie sobie z nim pogadam, w końcu do sprzątania zostało jeszcze 1,5 godz. Ale na Carla czekałem aż 30 min! - No jesteś wreszcie! - Powiedziałem do spóźnialskiego. - Co tak długo?! - - Zaspałem. - Odpowiedział. Potem poszliśmy na nasz codzienny "obchód" budynku. Właśnie weszliśmy do tego magazynu z tym dziwnym królikiem. - Dzisiaj dowożą te nowe roboty. - Powiedziałem. - Jakie znowu roboty? - Spytał nic nie wiedzący Carl - No, te nowe. Wystawią je teraz na scenę, bo te dwa są do niczego. Ciągle zawodzą. - Aha... Wiem już. - Mówiąc to Carl wyszedł z pokoju a ja za nim na kawę. ________________________________________________________________________________________________ Perspektywa: Morderca Dziś kolejny dzień pracy w Pizzerii Freddy'ego Fazbear'a. Właśnie ją otwożono, a ja dostałem kolejne zlecenie. Będzie ciekawiej, bo ma ich być teraz piątka. Tylko, że ja nigdy nie wchodziłem do tych głupich miśków! A z resztą co mi tam, w końcu potrzebuje pieniędzy a za tę obserwowanie tych robotów dostaje mniej niż normę narodową! Z tymi przemyśleniami wszedłem do budynku, lecz nie zdawałem sobie sprawy z tego, że te czynności, które mam zaraz wykonać, zmienią moje życie na zawsze... Rozdział IV Perspektywa: Jakiś robot/strój Do pokoju wszedł jakiś człowiek ubrany w mundur nocnego strażnika. Podszedł do mnie i rozłożył na części, ubiera mnie ''pomyślałem. Rzeczywiście to zrobił. Potem w moim ciele (stroju) poszedł na dużą sale. Pierwszy raz miałem okazje zobaczyć coś poza moim pokojem. ________________________________________________________________________________________________ ''Perspektywa: Morderca Poszedłem na sale gdzie odgrywało się przyjęcie. Rozejżałem się. Cel był na pozycji. Aaaah... Jaki ten królik jest ciasny, ale mniejsza, musze zarobić. Podszedłem do piątki dzieciaków i zacząłem gadać słodkim głosem coś, że zabiore je do Nibelandii, czy coś tam. Poszły za mną. Niby to mała rzecz, a jednak najwiękrzy błąd w ich życiu. ________________________________________________________________________________________________ Perspektywa: Jakieś dziecko To było niesamowite! Nigdy nie widziałem tego złotego królika. Zawsze była tylko ta czwórka, a tu! No i gadał takim śmiesznym słodkim głosem. Paplał coś o Nibelandii, mówił że nas tam zaprowadzi. Troche wydawało się to dziwne więc dałem Rodrick'owi (mojemu bratu) znak, żeby był ostrożny. Robot zabrał nas do dziwnego pomieszczenia i zgasił światło. Nagle po plecach przeszły mi ciarki, bo nic nie widziałem. Było cicho, a robot znikną. Nagle z drógiej strony pokoju dobiegły krzyki. Pobiegłem sprawdzic co się dzieje, lecz nie zdążyłem, bo czyjeś ręce mnie złapały. Obruciłem się, zobaczyłem twarz człowieka, na pierś miał napis. Chyba " Night Watch ". A podspodem nazwisko. Chyba pisało na nim Mike Schmidt ale było ciemno, więc nie wiem. Nieznajomy wyjął nóż, i ... ________________________________________________________________________________________________ Perspektywa: Marionetka Nadeszła 12 w nocy. Dziś nie ma stróża nocnego, więc mogę chodzić. Podszedłem do magazynu, przy którym wczoraj słyszałem płacz i krzyki. Na miejscu usłyszałem to samo, co więcej, zobaczyłem biedne martwe dzieci. Nie wiedziałem co zrobić, bo ogarneła mnie ogromna nienawiść do mordercy! Jedna przyszedł mi do głowy paskudny pomysł. Postanowiłem przynieść stroje tej reszty robotów. Poprostu włożyłem ciała do robotów. W magiczny sposub wiedziałem, że kiedy połączy się ciało ze strojem, robot zostanie opentany. Niestety skazałem te dzieci na cierpienie, lecz to był jedyny sposób by odejść z myślą, że morderca nie żyje. Rozdział V Perspektywa: Jakiś robot/strój Minął jakiś miesiąc od tego używania mnie. Dzisiaj do pokoju zamiast James'a i Carl'a weszła cała gromada ludzi, wśród nich rozpoznałem tą dwójkę. Wszyscy byli dość zdenerwowani oprócz jednego człowieka. - To nie do pomyślenia! - Gadał ten w fioletowym garniturze z odznaką na pierśi. - Znowu trzeba przenosić biznes! A może nawet go zamknąć! - - Spokojne, coś się wymyśli - Mówił jakiś facet w okularach. - A co tak właściwe się stało?! Bo ja nic nie wiem! - Oczywiście Carl znowu jest poza światem. - No, o tych dzieciach zabitych! - Wytłumaczył mu krótko James. - Ahaaaa... wiem o co biega. - Udawał Carl. - A co ty o tym myślisz Mike? - Odezwał się do mężcyzny stojącego pod ścianą. - Nie... Nie wiem co o tym myśleć, może lepiej choćmy na kawe. - Odpowiedział mu ten " Mike ". A jednak po tygodniu przeniesiono nas do innej placówki. Już od początku nie miałem nadziei na to, że jeszcze wrócę na scenę. Po za tym pojawiły się nawet nowe roboty. Podobno ta pierwsza czwórka była zbyt straszna i zrobili nowe roboty. Bardziej zabawkowe, głupio wyglądały. ________________________________________________________________________________________________ Perspektywa: Vincent Tydzień od czasu zatrudnienia tego nowego stróża nocnego. Pora do niego zadzwonić. W bardzo ważnej sprawie! Szybko! Gdzie ten telefon?! Ooo... jest! Szybko podniosłem słuchwkę. -Halo? Halo? Co u licha ty tu jeszcze robisz, nie dostałeś wiadomości?! Restauracja zamknięta, przynajmniej na jakiś czas. Ktoś użył jednego z kostiumów. Mamy zapasowe na zapleczu, żółte, ktoś go użył... Teraz żaden z nich nie działa dobrze. Posłuchaj, p-po prostu skończ zmianę, to bezpieczniejsze niż próba opuszczenia budynku w środku nocy. Uh, mamy jeszcze jedno przyjęcie zaplanowane na jutro, urodziny. Będziesz na dziennej zmianie, załóż swój mundur, bądź blisko animatroników, upewnij się, że nikogo nie skrzywdzą, okej, uh, od teraz po prostu zrób to przez noc, uh, kiedy pizzerię w końcu otworzą ponownie prawdopodobnie sam wezmę nocną zmianę. Ok, dobrej nocy i powodzenia.- Rozłączyłem się. Musiałem go poinformować. Szlag by to wszystko trafił! Same problemy! Rozdział VI Perspektywa: Jeremy Fitzgerald - Cześć Jeremy! - powiedział mężczyzna przechodzący obok mnie. - Witaj Mike. - odparłem - Jak minęła noc? - zapytał - W miare spokojnie. Tylko czasami słyszałem taki śmiech, lecz nie tego Balloon Boy'a. Śmiech... no nie wiem... tak jagby małej dziewczynki. Ale Mike chyba tego nie słuchał, bo spóścił głowe. Milczeliśmy tak przez chyba 5 min. Ale przerwałem tą ciszę pytaniem. - Co będziesz dzisiaj robić w pizzerii? - Vincent wezwał mnie w jakiejś sprawie. - odparł. - Aha... A Scott nie przyjdzie? - Przyjdzie tylko za 30 minut, bo dopiero wtedy jest pokaz animatroników. Po tym zdaniu rozeszliśmy się. On poszedł do właściciela, a ja czekałem aż wejdą dzieciaki. Dzieci przyszły chwilę później i zaczęły się urodziny. Ja miałem pilnować robotów, żeby żaden z nich nie zbliżył się ku dzieciom zbyt mocno. Około 25 minut później zaczęły się zabawy z robotami. Te nowe grały w kapeli, a ja pilnowałem tych starych, bo ostatnio dość dziwnie się zachowóją. Nagle zauważyłem, że Foxy gdzieś zniknął. Poszedłem do bióra, na kamerach go nie było. Postanowiłem go poszukać. Dopiero po 10 minutach go znalazłem, w dość nietypowym miejscu. A dokładniej, koło sceny podszedłem żeby go wyłączyć. Kiedy nagle jego oczy zrobiły się czarne. Troche się wystraszyłem, bo patrzał w prost na mnie. Dzieciaki też przerwały zabawe, bo zapadła cisza. Nikt się nie ruszał, nawet te nowe roboty przestały grać. Trwało to chyba z 2 minuty. Wkońcu się ruszyłem do tyłu. Foxy zauważył to i skoczył ku mnie. Poczyłem wielki ból. Dookoła panował popłoch, ale w moich uszach wszystko wydawało się stłumione, a obraz zazoł mi się zamazywać. Zamknąłem oczy. Ocknąłem się chyba w szpitalu. Bardzo bolała mnie głowa. Miałem ją całą w bandażach. Naszczęście wyszedłem ztego cało. I niespodziewałem się, że trafie na pierwszął stronę w gazetach zwany jako Ofiara The Bite '87. ________________________________________________________________________________________________ Perspektywa: Jakiś robot/strój - Zamykamy biznes! - usłyszałem czyjś głos zmieszany z trzaskaniem drzwi od pokoju. - Przenosimy się do tej starej, to nasza jedyna szansa. - Ale jak to? Panie Vincent! - Wykrzyknął, jakiś męzczyzna, to chyba był James. - Bez dyskusji! Mósimy wywalić te nowe robot, bo nie stać nas na ich utrzymanie. Powiedz pracownikom, żeby wywalili te nowe, a stare wyremontowali. - Odpowiedział mu mężczyzna z fioletowymi włosami i fioletowym garniturem, po czym wyszli. Znowu nas przenoszą ''pomyślałem. Wtedy w głowie usłyszałem głos jakiegoś dzieciaka. Powiedział ''Nie martw się. Niedługo znów wrócisz na scenę. ''Nie wiedziałem co to może oznaczać, ale poczułem nadzieje. Teraz tylko trzeba czekać. Rozdział VII ''Perspektywa: Jakiś robot/strój Po tygodniu przeniesiono mnie do innej lokacji. Pamiętam to miejsce, już byłem w tym magazynie. Podobno te cztery roboty odnowiono, i co najgorsze ten złoty miś też zostało odnowiony. Tylko ja jestem cały czas tym starym, zniszczonym! Lecz... co oznaczał ten głos w mojej głowie. Przecież miałem wrócić na scenę! A może niedługo coś się wydaży? Na ale naraszie treba czekać. Przez te wszysykie lata spędzone w tych magazynach (czy co to tam było), zacząłem mieć coraz więkrzą uraze to ludzi. A co więcej odkryłem, że ten z fioletowymi włosami jest właścicielem tego miejsca. A z kolei to miejsce okazało się być pizzerią! Przez całe życie żyłem w kłamstwie! Myślałem, że to jest dom dziwów! I jeszcze przeniesiono mnie do innego pomieszczenia. ________________________________________________________________________________________________ Perspektywa: Vincent Ah... Mam ostatnią szanse na odbudowanie biznesu, ale nieeeee... oczywiście przez to głupie ugryzienie nikt nie chce przychodzić do pizzerii! Czas skończyć z tym! Mysze się pozbyć tego wszystkiego. Zniszcze te roboty! Z tymi przemyśleniami zostałem na noc w pizzerii, aby w końcu skończyć z tym raz na zawsze. Około 1: AM Freddy zszedł z sceny, podążał w kierunku mojego Safe Room'u. Wziąłem siekiere awaryjną, i czekałem aż podejdzie. Był tuż przy mnie, w korytarzu, i wtedy roztrzaskałem go na kawałki. Potem po koleji, dokładnie w jedno godzinnym odstępie, w moją stronę przyszła reszta robotów. Zrobiłem z nimi to samo co z Freddy'm. Lecz około 5: AM stało się coś dziwnego. W moim Safe Room'ie, dokładnie tuż przede mną pojawiły się przedziwne zjawy, które wyglądały jak płaczące dzici. Byłem przerażony! Niewiedziałem co robić. Podniosłem jakiś kuchenny nóż aby się pozbyć duchuw, lecz to niedziałało. ________________________________________________________________________________________________ Perspektywa: Jakiś robot/strój Przerażony fioletowłosy mężczyzna uciekał przed zjawami po całym pokoju. A duchy powtarzały wciąż jedno i to samo słowo, "Morderca". W końcu jeden z duchuw zaczął mówić do mężczyzny. - Nie chowaj się! Twój los jest przesądzony! Nic Ci to nie da! Zginiesz, i zapłacisz za to co nam zrobiłeś! - krzyczał ten stojący na przodzie reszty. Zjawy wyglądały jak martwe dzieci. Z kolei ten dziwny fioletowłosy wychylił się zza jakiejś kopuły i wyszedł na przeci dzieciom. - Nie jestem mordercą! To nie ja! Nigdy bym was nie skrzywdził! - Krzyczał - Kłamca! Mówisz tak, bo chcesz się uratować, lecz to ci nie pomoże. - odpowiadał mu jeden z duchów - Przysięgam to nie ja! - wtedy zdjął kartkę wiszącą na ścianie i pokazał ją dzieciom - Zobaczcie! Morderca został złapany! - Kłamca! - Wykrzyknął ten na przodzie. Zaczął podchodzić do mężczyzny, ten zaczął się cofać do tyłu i wciąż powtażał To nie ja! Prosze! Nie!!! ''Lecz dzieci tego nie słuchały. Ten jeden (chyba główny) nadal podchodził do Fioleta (tak nazwałem tego mężczyzne). Wtedy Fiolet wpadła na pomysł. Podszedł do mnie, i szybko mnie założył na siebie. - Ha! - Krzyknął z satysfakcją. Lecz dzieci tylko się uśmiechnęły wrogo, ponieważ facet nie wiedział, że popełnił najwiękrzy błąd w jego życiu. Czułem do niego urazę. I postanowiłem, że zamknę go w sobie na wieki. Właśnie wtedy zatrzasnąłem się na nim. Mężczyzna zaczął się drzeć w niebo głosy. A z moich szczelin wypływała jakaś czerwona ciesz. Dzieci znikły, a Fiolet po trzech minutach ucichł. I potem już nic nie widziałem... Rozdział VIII ''Perspektywa: Springtrap (czyli ten "Jakiś robot/strój") Przez długi czas nie było nic oprócz ciemniści. Lecz po długim czasie, zacząłem słyszeć w głowie jekieś głosy ''- Uh. Halo? Halo!...'' ''-Nie moż...'' ''- Ale jak to?! Panie Vincent!'' ''- Rozumiem Mike, lecz...'' Te głosy przeplatały się cały czas, aż w końcu, słyszałem już tylko jeden głos. Przepełniony gniewem i nienawiścią. NIENAWIDZE ICH!!! SZLAG BY TO WSZYSTKO TRAFIŁ!!! ZABIJE!!! AAAAAAAAA!!! NIE!!! TO NIE KONIEC!!! JA POWRÓCE!!! ''Ciągle to słyszałem. Lecz nagle, stało się coś dziwnego. W mroku zobaczyłem pięć par oczu. Patrzyły się na mnie. Mówiły głosem dzieci. Wciąż powtażały ''Zemsta, Zemsta, Zemsta... ''Jedna para oczu wyłoniła się z mroku i okazała się być tym... złotym misiem? Powiedział ''To ja... I wtedy krzyknoł mechanicznym głosem. Wtedy wszystko znikneło. A ja pojawiłem się w... jakimś pokoju? Na środku pokoju stało biurko, na nim wiatrak, telewizor i plastikowa babeczka? Z kolei na ścianach wisiały rysunki tej czwórki starych robotów. - Ooooo... Pan Vincent? - Powiedział ktoś dziwnym głosem. Odwróciłem się. Za mną stał mężczyzna w stroju nocnego stróża. Spojrzałem na swoje ręce i kawałek brzucha. Miałem ten dziwny fioletowy garnitur. Nagle odezwałem się, co dziwne wcale nie swoim głosem. - Mike? Co ty tu robisz?! - Ahh... Wpadłem zobaczyć co się dzieje w pizzerii, - na twarzy mężczyzny pojawił się dziwny, jak by psychopatyczny uśmiech. Nagle wydałem dziwny jęk... chyba z bulu. Popatrzyłem na siebie, znowu byłem sobą, tylko we mnie siedział ten fioletowłosy. - Co się stało? Coś nas przytrzasnęło? - Zpytał mężczyzna. Nagle Facet podniósł nóż i zaczą podchodzić. - Mike? Co t...ty wyp...prawiasz?! - Dobiegał przepeniony bólem głos, ze mnie - Hahaha! Oni zgineli! A ty nic na to nie poradzisz! - Wbił w jedną z moich dziór na brzuchu nóż i sen się urwał. Zamiast tego w głowie pojawił się krzyk bulu i strachu. Niestety koszmar powracał każdej nocy tylko za każdym razem inny. Raz nawiedzały mnie roboty. Raz duchy dzieci. Raz ten "Mike". Raz nawet miałem noc stróżowania w pizzerii. Raz nawiedził mnie złoty miś, a nawet ta "Marionetka". Te koszmary powtażały się ciągle. Wydawało mi się, że to jeden koszmar trwający wieki! A jednak, bardzo się myliłem... Rozdział IX Perspektywa: "?" (Phone Dude) Ha! A gadali, że to niemożliwe. A jednak, prosze. Fazbear Fright: The Horror Attraction ''jest gotowy na czas! Niemożliwe stało się możliwe! Czyli mój wysiłek nie poszedł na marne. No ale jasne. Przecież obowiązki czekają. Musze zadzwonić do tego "nowego". Musze mu powiedzieć o tych nagraniach i naszej nowej atrakcji. Ten robot, którego znaleźliśmu dziś za dnia jest niesamowity! Ale co jeszcze ciekawsze, w archiwach ''Freddy Fazbear's Pizza ''prawie nic o nim nie pisze. Jest tylko to, że dwa roboty/stroje, pochodzą z poprzedniej pizzerii, innego właściciela. W archiwach jest, że tego robota (starego, złotego królika) nazywano ''Spring Bonnie. No ale to nie ważne. Jeszcze lepsze jest to, że w tym robocie są szczątki człowieka! Nada to taki straszny klimat, dla ludzi zwiedzających. My, tego robota nazywamy SpringTrap. Bardziej to pasuje. Ten robot trafi na nasze logo. No ale... przecież praca, a ja się tu zamyśliłem. Musze dzwonić. -Hej stary. Mamy świetne wieści! Po pierwsze dostaliśmy niezłe dźwięki audio! Prehistoryczne! To jak taśmy trenujące nowych pracowników! Możemy to puścić przez głośniki żeby ludzie poczuli się tak jak powinni! Ale mamy coś większego! Nie uwierzysz! Znaleźliśmy jednego. Na pewno gdzieś go widzisz. Dobra, puszczę Ci jedno z tych nagrań i spadam. Na razie.- I puściłem mu nagranie. No to tyle. Moge się teraz przespać. ________________________________________________________________________________________________ Perspektywa: "?" razem ten "nowy" (czyli nocny stróż) -Halo? Witaj w Twojej nowej pracy jako atrakcja w Pizzerii Freddy'ego FazBear'a! Te taśmy dostarczą Ci ważnych informacji na temat jak zdjąć kostiumy maskotek! Na chwilę mamy tylko 2 kostiumy zaprojektowane by być zarazem kostiumem i jak działającym animatronikiem. Zwróć zatem szczególną uwagę podczas nauki obsługi tych kostiumów gdyż mogą wystąpić okaleczenia lub stałe omamy. Najpierw omówimy jak operować maskotkami w formie animatronicznej. Dla ułatwienia sprawy animatroniki są ustawione tak aby poruszać się w stronę specjalnych dźwięków. Dopilnuj aby animatroniki zostały jak najbliżej dzieci aby zapewnić zabawę. Aby zmienić tryb kostiumu należy włożyć i ręcznie przekręcić dostarczoną korbę. Przekręcenie jej sprawia że części wewnątrz skupia się wokół ścian kostiumu tworząc wewnątrz wolną przestrzeń dla użytkownika. Więcej powiem jutro. I tak jak zawsze pamiętaj o szerokim uśmiechu. Bo jesteś twarzą Pizzerii Freddy`iego FazBear`a!- Bla...bla...bla. Oszaleje! Co ten dureń znowu wymyśla?! Chol**ne nagranie, w którym gó*o się dowiem! Jak mówił żeby to puszczać ludziom zwiedzającym, to niech im to puszcza, a nie mi! Ale mniejsza o to... Ważniejsze, że nie wiem co mam zrobić z tym choler*ym robotem. No ale przynajmniej się rozerwe, bo wczoraj w nocy było tak nudno, że aż mnie du*a od siedzenia rozbolała! Około 1 AM zobaczyłem tego nowego robota. Przestraszyłem się nie na żarty, bo pokazał się na kamerze patrząc w prost na mnie. Na co się gapisz? ''Pomyślałem. Robot wyglądał na starego rozwalonego królika, z... czymś w środku? Nie wiedziałem co robić. Za pewne i tak by do mnie nie przyszedł, więc postanowiłem zrobić mu psikusa. Na panelu otworzyłem CAM 10, i nacisnąłem ''Play Audio. O dziwo robot pojawił się na tej kamerze. Nie mogłem ze śmiechu! Wielki i straszny robot, cofnięty przes słodki śmiech małego chłopczyka! Ale zaczęło się to robić dziwne, bo gdzie kolwiek włączyłem dźwięk, to robot przechodził w to miejsce. Ale nie ważne... Tak minęła pierwsza noc z tym robotem na karku. Jak narazie to bardzo spokojnie. Oby było tak dalej. Rozdział X Perspektywa: "?" (Phone Dude) Jeszcze tylko jeden dzień do otwarcia Fazbear Fright! W końcu zaczniemy nasz biznes. Jest 23:43 . Ten "nowy", jak na razie to nie źle się spisuje. Została mu teraz tylko jedna noc. Jak skończy swój tydzień, to my otworzymy i on sobie odpocznie przez 1 dzień, a potem znowu do pracy. Dzisiaj znowu puszczam mu stare nagranie. Podszedłem do specjalnego telefonu do odtwarzania i nagle... - To co robimy z tym nocnym stróżem? - Odezwał się głos za moimi plecami. - Dziś ma ostatnią noc z tego tygodnia. Jutro jest niedziela, więc sobie odpocznie. - Odparłem odwracając się w strone, z której dobiegał znajomy mi głos. To był stary (ale jary) James. Jest moim najbardziej zaufanym człowiekiem (oprócz mojej żony). James ma teraz 63 lata. W wieku 17 lat zaczął prace w jednej z tych pizzeri. - Aha... a w ogule, to jak on ma na imię? Bo mi jeszcze nie powiedziałeś. - Odpowiedział. - Nazywa się ... - Już mówiłem jego imie, kiedy zagłuszył mnie głos wiertarki. - Eeh... Alfred! Czy mógł byś mi nie przerywać tą wiertarką?! - Wrzasnąłem do chudego mężczyzny na drabinie. W moim domu jest teraz remąt, więc co się dziwić. - Przepraszam pana bardzo. Ja tylko wykonuję prace. - Powiedział, i wrócił do wiercenia. Kiedy skończył wiercić, James spytał mnie ponownie o imie "nowego". Odpowiedziałem mu, że nie mam czasu. Bo rzeczywiście tak było. I rozeszliśmy się. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Perspektywa: nocny stróż ("nowy") -Uh, halo? Halo, halo! Uh, pragniemy tylko poinformować pracowników, że ze względu na ograniczenie budżetu, wcześniej wymienione pokoje bezpieczeństwa zostały w większości zamknięte. Wliczając w to ten. Załoga budownicza będzie tu większość dzisiejszego dnia budowała fałszywą ścianę wokół starej wnęki. Nic nie zostało usunięte przed pracami, więc jeśli zostawiłeś coś w środku, to tylko i wyłącznie twoja wina.Zarząd przypomina również, że ten pokój nie został wspomniany rodzinie, przyjaciołom czy też przedstawicielowi ubezpieczeniowemu. Ponownie dziękuję za uwagę i pamiętaj o uśmiechu, jesteś przecież twarzą Pizzeri Freddy'ego Fazbear'a.- Kur*a! Znowu cho**rne nagranie! Mam tego dość! Szczęście, że już tylko ta jedna noc. A potem, w poniedziałek nie będzie już nagrań. Całe szczęście! Doprowadza mnie to do szału! Ale... co tam. W końcu skończył gadać. Ale tej nocy było znacznie trudniej. Co chwila psuły się systemy, a przed moimi oczami cały czas pojawiała się jakaś morda, robot i inne takie pier*oły. W dodatku za dużo wypiłem z nerwów, i teraz wszystko mi się dwoji w oczach. Przez to wydaje mi się, że są dwa Springtrap'y (o imieniu tego robota dowiedziałem się od szefa). Jeszcze duchota była nie do zniesienia, bo kilka razy nawalał wiatrak. Około 5 AM, pred oknem pokazał się Springtrap. Patrzył się na mnie. Miał taką pustkę w oczach. Prubowałem go cofnąć na inną kamere. To zawsze się sprawdzało, lecz nie tym razem. Robot wciąż się na mnie gapił. - Czego ta twoja brzydka morda chce odemnie?! - Krzyknąłem do robota. O dziwo, robot pokazał ręką na mnie. Zaczął zbliżać się do drzwi. Nie było wyboru. Chwyciłem gaśnice na proszek strażacki i siekiere. Kiedy Springtrap wychylił swój łeb zza drzwi psiknąłem mu w twarz proszkiem z gaśnicy. Robot z metalicznym wrzaskiem i hukiem przewalił się na ziemie. Ale strasznie szybko wstał i schował się za drzwi ponownie. Czekałem aż wychyli się, lecz nagle przed oczami zobaczyłem znowu tego rozwalonego i sfajczonego złotego misia. Skoczył w prost na mnie. Odleciałem do tyłu. Wtedy Springtrap wykorzystał moment. Wyszedł zza drzwi i rzucił się na mnie. Wytrącił mi gaśnice. Została mi tylko siekiera. Walnąłem go w nogę. Upadł z wrzaskiem na ziemie. Wtedy skoczyłem na niego. Zacząłem okładać go po ryju i brzuchu siekierą. Iskry się sypały, ale żadna częśc mu nie odleciała! Tak się zdziwiłem, że przestałem go bić. Wtedy on przewalił mnie. Zaczął mnie dusić. Moje życie przelatywało mi przed oczami. - Jeszcze chwila. - Springtrap przemówił metalicznym głosem. Miał racje. Wiedziałem, że to koniec. Żegnałem się z życiem. I... ...Ciemność... Rozdział XI Perspektywa: Springtrap Zadusiłem go na śmierć. Ten facet doprowadzał mnie do szału! W dodatku był on człowiekiem, a ja nienawidze ludzi! To przez ludzi nie wróciłem na scene! Byłem bardzo usatysfakcjonowany tym, że zabiłem pierwszego w moim życiu człowieka. Jednak... Coś ciągle chodziło w mojej głowie. Czułem taką pustkę. Nie wiedziałem dlaczego. Po prostu nie miałem już co zrobić. Wiedziałem, że po tym co zrobiłem, to miejsce zostanie zamknięte. I nigdy mnie już nie wypuszczą. Coś ciągnęło mnie do tej zapalniczki, którą strażnik trzymał na biurku, bo często palił jakieś dziwne patyki czy coś tam. W mojej słyszałem głos. Ciągle powtarzało się słowo wlolność. ''Nie miałem wyboru. Gdybym został do rana, to nic by się nie zmieniło. Nigdy bym nie wrócił na scenę. Postanowiłem, że urwe swe życie w tym miejscu. Wziąłem zapalniczke i odpalając ją, rzuciłem ją w strone kostiumu na stojaku przed drzwiami. Kostium zaczął się fajczyć. Chwile po tym zajarzyło się jakieś pudło obok stojaka. Wszystko zaczęło się palić. Poszedłem do najwiękrzego pomieszczenia w budynku. Wszystko tam się paliło. Ja również zacząłem się fajczyć. Moje placy stały w płomieniech. Nie zbaczając na ból, usiadłem na podłodze i czekałem kiedy to się skończy. Był moment kiedy myślałem już, że to koniec. Już miałem zamknąć oczy kiedy... Przestałem czuć ból. Popatrzyłem przed siebie. W płomieniach pokazało się 6 robotów. Wsród nich rozpoznałem tego złotego misia, brązowego misia, królika, kaczke czy kurczaka i czerwono-rudego psa albo lisa. Ostatni z robotów (o ile to w ogóle robot) wyglądał mi na tego ze zdjęcia na pudle z napisem ''The Puppet. ''Wszystkie patrzyły wprost na mnie, ze wzrokiem pełnym nienawiści. Ten chudy robot z maską (wyglądał mi na jakąś marionetke, więc tak go będe nazywał) stał po środku. Marionetka (czy coś tam) zaczęła do mnie podchodzić. Pokazała na mnie i przemówiła głosem chłopca. '' ''- Ty. ''- Powiedziała Marionetka. - Co ja?! Nigdy wam nic nie zrobiłem! Nie mam pojęcia kim wy jesteście! Otworzyłem tylko pizzerie, w której umieściłem was jako roboty! A te dzieci... Nie mam pojęcia skąd one się wzieły. Podobno morderca został złapany! Ja nic im nie zrobiłem! Ja jes... - Zamknij się! - Po raz pierwszy w życiu odezwałem się ja. Nie mam pojęcia jak to się stało, ale nie myślałem teraz nad tym. Przerwałem chizteryczną przemowe temu człowiekowi, co mnie siedzi i nie wiadomo w jaki sposób on żyje. Marionetka przenikliwym wzrokiem spojżała się na mnie. A potem obróciła się w drugą strone i zrobiła jakiś ruch ręką. Reszta robotów odsunęła się kilka kroków w tył. Poczułem teraz, że nikt we mnie nie siedzi. A z kolei przede mną pokazał mężczyzna z fioletowymi włosami (ten co siedział we mnie). Wtedy Marionetka spojżała się na przerażonego człowieka i przemówiła teraz troche dłuższym zdaniem niż wtedy. - Uważasz, że nie jesteś winny? W takim razie udowodnij to. Wtedy roboty podeszły do mnie. Zaczęły mnie okładać, nie wiadomo za co. Nie przestawały mnie bić. Wiele razy padałem na ziemie. I wtedy one kopały mnie tak, że laciały iskry. Widziałem tylko że Fiolet {Jeśli nie wiesz skąd wzięła się ta nazwa, patrz ''Rozdział VII] na to nie patrzy. Czyżby on nie chciał patrzeć na cierpienie?' - STAĆ!!! - Wykrzyknął Fiolet. Roboty przestały. Marionetka popatrzyła się na fioletowłosego. - Zostawcie go! - Widzisz teraz, że on tak naprawde żyje? - Zaczęła mówić Marionetka - Każdy robot ma uczucia. Każdy robot ma dusze. A dusze tej 5 robotów, rozem z moją połączyły się z duszami martwych dzieci. I tak zyskaliśmy kontrole nad swoim ciałem. My jesteśmy dziećmi, martwymi dziećmi. Które zostały zabite przez tego człowieka - I tóż przed nami pokazał się ciemny pokój z kratami. Po środku pokoju stał wysoki mężcyzna gapiący się w ściane z malunkami. - Mike. - Szepnął sam do siebie Fiolet. - On musi odkupić swe winy. - Powiedziała Marionetka. Na Mike'a przyjdzie jescze pora - Ale dlaczego mnie zkazaliście na cierpienie? - Zapytał filetowłosy meczyzna - Bo ty zkazałęś ich. - Wkońcu odezwałem się ja. - Ja? Ja im nic nie zrobiłem! - Wykrzyknął fioletowłosy - Mylisz się. - Zaczęła Marionetka. - Zkazałeś nas na cierpienie swoim chorym wymysłem. Twoje nienormalne marzenie, żeby istniała pizzeria z robotami. Gdyby tych robotów nie było, dawno bylibyśmy wolni. Ja kiedyś popełniłem błąd. Miałem marzenie o zemście. To przeze mnie te dzieci nadal jeszcze tu są. Dawno były by wolne. To ja sprawiłem, że animatroniczne zwierzęta zostały opętane. Jednak gdyby tych robotów i tego miejsca nie było, to nigdy by to nas nie spotkało. Teraz rozumiesz? Facet nie odpowiadał. Gapił się w ziemie. - Vincencie. Masz szanse na to abyśmy wszyscy, łącznie z tobą, byli wolni... - Powiedziała Marionetka. Ej zaraz. Vincent? Pewnie to jego imie. - Przepraszam was wszystkich! Ja nie wiedziałem, że to tak wyjdzie! Tylko błagam! NIE KAŻCIE MI WRACAĆ DO TEGO KOSTIUMU!!! - Darł się "Vincent". Po tych słowach roboty zaczęły powoli znikać. Vincent także zniknął. A ja znowu poczułem ból i żar na moich plecach. Znowu byłem wsród płomieni. Tylko nie czułem już, że ktoś we mnie thumb|310pxjest. Obolały i z płomieniami na plecach podszedłem do jedynego miejsca (w tym budynku) gdzie było małe okno. Wyjżałem przez nie i zobaczyłem. Jak spokojna noc ogarnia małe spokojne miasteczko, w którym jedyną dziwną rzeczą był palący się budynek. Poraz pierwszy pomyślałem co znaczy być wolny. Żałowałem, że nie dano mi spojżeć na świat ineczej... Upadłem na ziemie. Zamknąłem oczy. I nigdy ponownie ich nie otworzyłem... Koniec {Jeśli chcesz muzyke do napisów końcowych wybież: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=idf-KGTg0sM - sama muzyka https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hb9aLo9nApU - piosenka wybież co leprze :) } Phone Guy Studio Przy produkcji pracowali: GoldenFreddyFredbear i PLlisiastyPL Dziękujemy! Coś od nas No to koniec! Mam nadzieke, że się spodobało. Wiem, że prawie nikt tego nie czytał, ale i tak to skończyliśmy XD W najbliższym czasie planujemy nowe opowiadanie. Dzięki i do następnego P.S. Jeszcze raz sorry za ort. int. i jęz. A tym czasem: Uśmiechnijcie się! W końcu, każdy z was jest twarzą Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania